COG Armor
Coalition Armor or Plates'''Gears of War:Aspho FieldsGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant was a multiple types of body armor that is worn by soldiers of Coalition of Ordered Governments. It is made up of a unknown alloy that is found on the Planet of Sera. Common features between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "Seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are lights that are on certain areas of the armor that were originally intended for protection from the UV phobic Kryll. But since the lights were such an obvious failure, they now act as a basic lighting for the immediate vicinity of the Gear, and as a way to spot other gears in the darkness. Standard Issue Armor The Most Common Armor in the COG Army, is the standard infantry armor. It is a light blue shade with a black Crimson Omen between the armor seals on the front. On the back of the suit is a electromagnetic attachment, that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing Gears to carry two weapons on their backs. The armor also has several variants of helmets - the first being the most dominant helmet worn by Anthony Carmine, used extensively by Gears in Gears of War, and the second being the blue and gray helmet with a slightly larger, one-piece visor and a flatter, integrated rebreather (or the front bit, at any rate). The third variant of helmet is also predominantly blue, and is slightly reminiscent of the iconic Stormtrooper helmet. The 2nd and 3rd variants of helmet are new to Gears of War 2,but are also seen on some dead gears in Gears one and ostensibly serve different purposes. The helmets have air filtration systems, built in radios and have blue visors. However, they '''do '''not '''contain night vision. The reason for the glowing eyes is unknown, although it might project a HUD on the inside of the helmet for increased combat effectiveness. The standard helmet narrows the field of vision, making it harder to spot snipers and can only withstand light damage. The armor provides medium protection against damage, but will not withstand concentrated or sustained fire from gunfire, especially high-caliber Locust weapons such as the Hammerburst and the Troika. The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the legs, offering decent protection to vital organs but not sacrificing mobility by bogging down the legs. The armor is also worn by various Gears that are seen throughout the first and second games. In Gears of War, it is seen on all the Gears that are found dead in the streets of Ephyra. In Gears of War 2, it is worn by Squads fighting in the Hollow, such as Alpha and Omega, and can be seen in the cut scene before the Assault on Landown. Gears that Wear this type of Armor: * Lt. Minh Young Kim, Delta Squad * Pvt.Anthony Carmine, Delta * Pvt.Benjamin Carmine, Delta * Pvt.Redshirt Gyules, Alpha Squad * Pvt.Damon Baird, Sigma Squad Unknown Type of Armor This armor is most notably worn by Marcus Fenix, Jace Stratton and Victor Hoffman. It is Grey, exceptionally bulky and has a sort of hunchback look. The extra large glowing straps along the shoulders indicate that it may contain an extra backpack attachment on the normal AP armor, thus giving it the bulky, hunchback appearance. * Cpl.Jace, Alpha-7 * Sgt.Marcus Fenix, Delta-1 * Col.Victor Hoffman Custom Armor Some Gears, due to lack of supplies or personal preference, customize their armor. Many conscripts from Operation Lifeboat have crude, makeshift armor since supplies go to front line troops and not support units. However, various Gears including Tai Kaliso have added on to their armor. Some Gears that were left behind during the E-Day attack had to do field repairs while on the move to Jacinto Plateau. Other Gears wear mixmatched pieces of armor from different armor variants, seen in the Gears of War 2 intro video. * Pvt.Dizzy Wallin, Rig 314 * Cpl.Tai Kaliso, Delta Squad * Sgt.Bernadette Mataki, Delta Squad * Clayton Carmine, Delta Squad Summertime armor In Spring/Summer due to the hot climate change gears would use a different type of armour. It appears to be very different to the standard COG armour that is used. It is sleeveless and uses a less bulky chest piece with thinner leg and foot armour, this is to promote comfort to the gears during hot temperatures. It is unknown if this is simply a stripped down version of the standard COG armour or an entirely different set. It is also unknown whether the female counterpart is the COG brand or just custom made. All pictures and videos depict Marcus and the rest of delta squad wearing this armour with slight colour and variation changes between them. Clay Carmine although wearing this armour shows to be wearing a unique type of helmet that has not been seen on other gears, whether this is also built for Spring/Summer, or simply custom, is unknown. Pendulum Wars era armor Gears armor during this period was both similar and different from the Locust-Human war; since their armor did not need lights to scare away Kryll and the COG army was more of a conventional force than the Gears that fought against the Locust. Their armor included back packs, medical kits and anything a Gear needed on the field. A major difference from the Locust War era armor was the Pendulum Wars era armor's green colorGears of War: The Quickening. Both Fenix's and Tai's armor is Green, while Fenix is seen in a flash back four years Before E-Day, and Tai is seen fighting at Aspho Fields in green armor. *Cpl.Marcus Fenix, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Pvt.Carlos Santiago, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Cpl.Tai Kaliso, 26th Royal Tyran infantry Behind the Scenes The COG Armor can be bought for your Avatar on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and the helmet for 160 Microsoft points. File:Anthony Carmine.jpg|Anthony is one of the three most common armor. File:17734-97349-DomJPG-468x.jpg|Dom in his unique armor. File:Jace|Jace in the same armor type as Marcus and Hoffman (Pre-Hollow Storm). File:Bencarmineingamecutscene.jpg|Ben's armor just as common as Anthony's. File:Deadalphamember.jpg|The 3rd most common armor. File:COGarmy.jpg|Gears in their armor. File:Youngmarcus.jpg|Fenix in Pendulum Wars era armor. References Category:COG